Cure for the itch
by love park
Summary: Pippin has a fetish for chocolate...(couldn't think of a better title...)


Disclamer: Possesion is 9/10ths of the law...so all I own is some gym clothes and my nifty physics homework. yay!  
  
Pippin paced along the halls of Rivendell. The council had just ended, and there was still time before the banquet to explore. However Pippin wasn't really exploring, but rather looking for a solitude place. He needed to be alone if he wanted to fulfill his task. But everywhere he walked there were elves, men, and dwarfs conversing and mingling in the halls of Lord Elrond. Luckily enough for him he didn't see any of his other fellow hobbits, which was usually a rarity because hobbits had a tendency to appear at the most sporadic times.  
  
Continuing on his "journey" he came to a dark room that appeared to be secured and quiet. There were armor suits and swords lined up against the walls, and Pippin figured that this place was deserted enough. Leaning against a bare wall, he fished in his coat pocket and pulled out a neatly rapped rectangle item. Grinning thoughtfully to himself, he carefully unwrapped the item and held it in his hand delicately. In his hand he held a piece of milk chocolate, still fresh from when he had first left the Shire. Before he and Merry had followed Sam and Frodo, he had bought a pound of chocolate and had eaten most of it. However until now he had forgotten that he had left the remaining piece in his favorite jacket. Pippin loved chocolate; he couldn't live without it. He knew however that Merry and Frodo never let him have chocolate, because they always claimed that it was not fit for the future Thain to be filling himself with sweets. Frodo and especially Merry were also conscious of what Pippin ate, him being the youngest of the three, and Pippin never understood their worries. But now he was alone, and technically free to enjoy his moment of pleasure.  
  
He broke off a piece of the candy and plopped it into his mouth. The sweet sensation of the melting chocolate took over his senses. Pippin sighed in relief, his eyelids fluttering in pure bliss. Chocolate. So sweet, creamy, chewy, melting in his mouth and sticking to his teeth. His tongue ran over the leftovers on his teeth and gums, still tasting the everlasting sensation that is chocolate. His longing craving was suddenly fulfilled when the sweet, creamy, melted substance slowly went down his throat, leaving a sweet aftertaste. Pippin moaned in satisfaction, loving every moment of his paradise.  
  
Chocolate is paradise.  
  
He broke off another piece and stuck it on the tip of his tongue, where the taste buds were the strongest. The sweet taste was even stronger than the last. Pippin sucked slowly on the candy, as to savor the sweet blissful moment. More pieces entered his mouth, and each one Pippin treated as if it was his last meal. The everlasting sweet taste filling his mouth, curing the itch. Pippin was in heaven. He loved his chocolate moments, when nothing mattered more than the feeling of creamy chocolate melting on his tongue and leaving a sweet trail from his throat down to his stomach.  
  
Finishing off his last piece Pippin smiled happily and closed his eyes, swirling his tongue around still tasting the chocolate on his cheeks.  
  
"That was so good", he murmured to himself. He opened his eyes, and realized that someone was looking at his curiously.  
  
"What was so good, little one?" Pippin stared at him, recognition of the man slowly entering his head. He was the one at the council, Gondor, he thinks. Unfortunately he couldn't remember his name, Pippin never was really good with names.  
  
"It was nothing very important, just chocolate that's all." Pippin stated matter-of- factly. He could tell the man didn't believe him.  
  
"Ah," the man walked closer to where Pippin was leaning. "Chocolate, although very sweet, is not good for one's health. Especially one so small as you. Personally I don't fancy sweets, 'tis not fitting for a warrior of Gondor."  
  
Pippin stared at him bewildered. How can anyone not like sweets, especially chocolate?! Pippin couldn't imagine living in a world without sweets, nor going a whole lifetime without it.  
  
The man looked at Pippin curiously. Although he didn't know a lot about hobbits, he wondered why Pippin would venture far from his companions to enjoy a piece of candy. Very strange folk indeed. The Gondorian noted to himself to find out about hobbits and sweets.  
  
Pippin realized that it was almost time for the banquet. He should find the others before they begin to wonder about him. He turned to the tall man, suspicion rising in his mind.  
  
"How long have you been in here?" he asked as innocently as possible, as to not give away his suspicion.  
  
Boromir raised an eyebrow. "But a few minutes. I was admiring the fine armor of Rivendell, when I noticed you talking to yourself. Is that normal for hobbits, to talk to themselves?"  
  
Pippin blushed, a small embarrassed grin on his face. "No, not really. I don't usually talk to myself often."  
  
Boromir grinned also. "The banquet is starting. We should be on our way."  
  
Pippin nodded in agreement. He turned to follow the man, when a familiar feeling entered his mind. It was that same feeling he had before. That craving for chocolate was still lingering in his senses. He needed more...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/:N liked it, hated it, made you crave chocolate...let me know how crappy this story was. R/R por favor. For all that saw TTT, tell me your favorite part! Personally I loved it when Legolas was sliding down the steps while shooting the orcs! I was literally cheering in the theater, people thought I was crazy...dah well... 


End file.
